When You Are Gone
by Roses' Rain Spell
Summary: Porque su vida había perdido la luz, su día era negro, su existir una obligación. Él estaba con otra, su cobardía los llevó a esos límites, ¿Se podrá volver atrás y comenzar lo que no se atrevieron a seguir? Respuesta al Reto Soñador, dedicado a Dreamer.


Me salgo de la rutina y les traigo un Ron/Hermione, que me gustó hacerlo y lo tenía en mente desde hace mucho.

**Respuesta al reto soñador, del foro Weird Sisters.**

**Disclaimer:** Soy Argentina, tengo casi 15 y estudio construcciones… ¡Adivinaste! Nos J.K. todo lo que veas acá no es mio :D

__________________________

_When You Are Gone  
Por:  
Roses' Rain Spell_

_____________________________

Era común, durante esas últimas semanas, su falta de concentración en clases. McGonagall ya le había llamado la atención varias veces en ese tiempo, e insistía en que le contara lo que le pasaba, dejándola después de clases en su despacho. Ahora ella se encontraba observando la ventana en medio de la clase de Historia de la Magia, no tomaba apuntes, no miraba el cuerpo traslúcido del fantasma que dictaba la clase, no hacía nada, solo miraba la lluvia caer al otro lado de la ventana.

La campana sonó, pero ella la ignoraba. Hermione no tenía ganas de nada, no quería cenar, no quería estudiar, solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto, tirarse en su cama, cerrar las cortinas y llorar. Llorar por lo idiota que fue, por permitir que él se fuera de su vida, por no decirle lo que sentía. Sintió una mano en su hombro, una voz lejana que le hablaba…

-¡Hermione! Es hora de comer.

-¿Qué? Ah, claro, gracias Neville.

Se levantó sin prisas y recogió sus cosas. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió del salón, con la mirada gacha, tratando de no ver de lo que hace tanto tiempo huía. El fantasma de Ron la perseguía, besándose apasionadamente con Lav-Lav por toda la sala común. Ella lo había dejado ir, por ser cobarde, por no arruinar una amistad, que iba más allá de eso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, sus pies comenzaron a ir más deprisa. Tenía la vista borrosa y sin ver por donde iba, chocó contra algo o _alguien._

-Lo sien… - La frase se perdió en sus labios.

-¡Joder, Granger! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Tendré que quemar esta túnica, la has echado a perder, tu y tu asquerosa existencia. Encima la has mojado con tus lágrimas. ¿Qué? No me digas que has visto otra escenita de la comadreja con su amiguita. Ellos son patéticos, pero tu más, mira que ir llorando por eso. Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta, pero ni siquiera los traidores a la sangre se fijarían en alguien como tu. Lamento tener que ser yo el que te abra los ojos.

Y sin mirar atrás, Malfoy siguió caminando, como si ese encuentro con la chica no hubiera sucedido. Hermione sin soportarlo más, se paró como pudo y comenzó a correr, sin rumbo fijo, tratando de dejar atrás su sufrimiento y su dolor. Ansiaba poder arrancarse el corazón, dejar de sentir todo eso por Ronald y volver a ser feliz al lado de sus amigos. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta para ella?

Llegó a un pasillo oscuro y desierto, donde comenzó a aminorar el paso. Se apoyó contra una pared y se deslizó hasta el piso, donde quedó sentada. Sus hombros se convulsionaban en llanto, no podía detenerse. Las imágenes de Ron se agolpaban en su mente, cuando ella creía que solo eran amigos. Las palabras de Malfoy la habían dejado peor, ese hurón tenía razón. ¿Quién se podría fijar en ella?

-Si solo soy eso… Una… sangre sucia, poco agraciada, come libros…

-Shhh. Tú no eres nada de eso.

Hermione miró en todos lados, pero no veía a nadie. Creyó que se estaba volviendo loca y que se imaginaba voces. Trató de enfocar la vista, pero las lágrimas no la dejaban ver. De pronto una cabeza pelirroja apareció de la nada, flotando. La figura la miró con ojos brillosos, acercándose a ella, mientras que esta trataba de retroceder.

-¿R...Ron?

-Si, soy yo.

El pelirrojo se acercó a Hermione lentamente. Se sentó a su lado mirándola directamente a sus ojos avellanas. Se quitó la capa invisible y la guardó. Le tomó la barbilla con mucho cuidado y le susurró:

-Tú no eres poco agraciada, ni una come libros, ni nada de lo que te haya dicho ese hurón botador. Tú eres especial, eres una persona maravillosa. No te dejes tratar así.

-¿Cómo sabes que tuve una pelea con Malfoy?

La miró tímidamente y extrajo un pergamino sucio y gastado de su capa: el mapa del merodeador.

-¿¡Me espías!? ¿Por qué no te ocupas de tu noviecita? Es más, ¿Por qué no están unidos en una pelea de lenguas?

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. – dijo tocando el pergamino con su varita. – Toma. Búscala.

Hermione tomo el mapa y busco una motita con el nombre "Lavender Brown", no tardo mucho, puesto que ella estaba en la sala común.

-Está en su habitación, ¿Y?

-Mira bien.

Lo miró con desconfianza, pero le hizo caso. Y allí estaba, Seamus encima de la motita de Lavender. Los dos estaban en la habitación de los chicos, donde, si no se confundía la castaña, estaba la cama del chico.

-Llevo días viendo un comportamiento extraño en ella, pero no importaba cuanto le preguntara, ella evadía el tema. Me ha engañado. Me han engañado. – giró la cabeza y vio el rostro de Hermione, no parecía demostrar emoción alguna, excepto por el brillo de sus ojos. – Pero, desde que nos peleamos, no hubo día en que no te viera por el mapa, viendo que hacías. Y hoy te vi con Malfoy en un pasillo, pensé que algo te había pasado. Te vi correr y llegar acá. No te movías, no había nadie cerca y decidí venir.

-¿Para qué viniste entonces?

-Para decirte que soy un idiota, un estúpido, un cobarde. Porque no te dije la verdad, no me enfrente a ti. Porque me refugié en los brazos de otra, para que vos te fijes en mí como alguien más que un amigo.

-R…Ron…

-Shhh. – Colocó un dedo en sus labios, para silenciarla. – shhh…

Le tomó del mentón y se acercó a ella, lentamente y cerrando de a poco sus ojos. Sus labios se juntaron y se quedaron quietos un rato. Ella los entreabrió tímidamente, mientras el le seguía el juego. Profundizaron el beso, pero algo húmedo llegó a sus labios, separándolos.

-Lo… Lo siento Herms… Yo…

-Gracias. – Se le tiró encima y lo abrazó, mientras la oscuridad se los tragaba y lágrimas de alegría recorrían sus mejillas.

Sus fantasmas se esfumaron, su sonrisa volvía a sus labios. El era lo que necesitaba para su vida, él era la luz de sus ojos. Sin él, ella no era nada. Gracias a él descubrió que la vida si tenía sentido. Siempre hay algo por lo cual luchar.

____________________________________

_¡Hola! __Volví con otro fic, muy especial para mí. Es dedicado a Dreamer, porque la vida a ella no le dio una segunda oportunidad. Este es un regalo para vos, sea donde sea que estés._

_Roses' Rain Spell_

**Este es el camino para dejar tu review :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
